1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular lock with a backset that is adjustable by means of moving a follower plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,477 to Fann et al. issued on Dec. 8, 1987 discloses a duplex latch bolt mechanism that can be adjusted to provide two different backsets. The present invention is intended to provide a different design in this regard.